Space Croppers  Alternate Universe
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: This was a 'what if' Effra had placed a spell on Don.  Don is a victim in Effra's game...  There are dark moments in this story with adult themes...  Read the Back Story first. Characters belong to Irwin's estate!
1. Chapter 1

**Space Croppers AU**

**Effra Casts the Spell…**

**Part 1**

"I could put a spell on you if I put my mind to it," Effra shouted at Don after he rejected her proposal.

Don spread his arms wide, "Go ahead," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He strode into the Jupiter… and right into Judy, who was watching from the hatch. "Judy! How long have you been there?" Don asked.

"Ever since she came up to you," she responded.

"So you, uh, heard the whole thing?"

Judy nodded and smiled gratefully. "Don, I don't mean to be… paranoid… but… what if she _does_ cast a spell on you?"

Don chuckled. "Ah, come on, Judy. You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

"I don't know. You've heard of witches on Earth."

He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked directly into her eyes… Oh, how he loved those eyes… "Judy, nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could ever take me away from you." He kissed her on the nose and let her go. "I have to check on the pipeline. Don't worry. They'll be gone soon and, if we're lucky… Smith will leave with them."

She gave him an exasperated look and let him go.

* * *

When Effra returned to camp, she found Smith romancing her mother. Just the person she needed to see. She walked up to them and Smith couldn't contain his happiness. He stood and proclaimed, "Effra, you shall be the first to know. Your mother and I are going to be married."

Effra eyed her mother and said, "Are ya now. I have ta say that I'm kinda surprised."

"Just someone to ease the boredom now and again," Sybilla stated.

"Well, Ma, I think he needs to give us a payment… sort of a 'good faith' promise that he's serious about comin' with us."

"But I've already given you things, what more could you want?" Dr. Smith asked.

She strode directly up to him and said, "A lock of Don's hair."

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"That's my business." She glanced at her mother and added, "Ma wouldn't take too kindly ta ya if ya's… romancin' her just to get back ta Earth, now, would she."

He was quite indignant. "Indeed… Zachary Smith is a man of character!"

"Oh, I know all about ya'r character, Zachary. I'm sure Ma would be interested ta know…"

Smith cut her off with an oily smile. "Now, Effra, don't be hasty." He pointed an index finger at her in acknowledgment. "I'm sure I can fulfill your request." -- _'Somehow,'_ he added to himself.

"Bring it tonight. I need ta have it before the crops get hungry."

* * *

At lunch with the family that afternoon, Smith announced his intention to wed Sybilla and travel through the heavens with her.

"Right, Smith. I won't believe it until I see it," Don stated.

"Bah, Major! Your cold military mind has no capacity for romance. You would never understand true love," Smith retorted.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Dr. Smith," Judy commented as her eyes sparkled at Don. "But I think you're making a terrible mistake."

"Oh, my dear, I assure you that I have found my soul mate and will be in the throws of ecstasy."

"The only thing you've found, Smith, is a ticket back to Earth, or so you think," Don said.

"Dr. Smith, you _can't_ go with them. Suppose they don't take you back to Earth?" Will asked.

"Now, now, my boy. Sybilla will do everything in her power to make me happy. I'm sure of that."

"I don't know, Dr. Smith, " Will grumbled, "They weren't too friendly to us."

"And we might never see you again," Penny added.

"Oh, my dear, dear friends... You all shall miss me, shan't you?" Dr. Smith exclaimed.

"Don't count me in that group, Smith. I'll be the one throwing the party after you take off," Don said.

Judy kicked him under the table and he turned to her and added, "I'm just being honest."

Both John and Maureen were concerned, although John admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind seeing Smith gone for good. Maureen, on the other hand, suspected that he was in for much more than he bargained for, and she hated to see anyone, including Smith, in that sort of predicament.

"Dr. Smith, don't you think you're being a bit… rash? You've only known her for one day!" Maureen commented.

"One day of bliss, madam, the first of many," Smith responded.

"Smith, I don't think you know what you're doing." John stated.

"I am a man who knows his own mind, professor. You will be singing a different tune when I send a rescue party to take you all back to Earth… even you, Major."

"Like I said, Smith, I'll believe it when I see it," Don repeated.

Smith left the table to pack his bags, and both Will and Penny spoke in unison. "We can't let him go, Dad!"

"Dr. Smith is an adult and can make his own decision," John replied. "Whom he chooses to marry is something I cannot interfere with."

If he only knew… Don reached for Judy's hand under the table. Their opposite hands touched their chests where a pendant hung around their necks close to their hearts. Before lifting off, they had traded charms engraved with the other's name. Don wore half a heart with Judy's name, and Judy the other half with Don's. The charms represented their promise to wed when Judy was ready. Don had never taken his off from the day she had given it to him. She had been afraid to wear hers in full view of her parents for fear that they would object. Once she had adopted her turtleneck mode of dress she wore her necklace without fail. She was still, however, hesitant to speak to her parents about their intentions.

"As long as he thinks he's going back to Earth, they'll be no dissuading him," Maureen told her children.

* * *

Smith had almost completed packing when Will approached him in his cabin. "Dr. Smith?"

"William! Have you come to offer me your congratulations?" Smith replied.

"No, Dr. Smith. I don't want you to go. I don't think they're going to take you back to Earth. Besides, once you're with them, who's going to protect you?"

"Oh, the innocence of youth... I won't need protection, William. Sybilla and I are in love..."

"Dr. Smith…"

"Now, William, enough." He bent down in front of Will and said, "I know you will miss me, but we will see each other again, I promise. Now, I must make haste. My love awaits." He stood and left to procure his small payment for the trip.

Smith found Don engrossed in a book and tip-toed behind him, scissors in hand. He reached out to clip a curl from the top of his head, but before he could snip, Don swung around and grabbed his hand. "What are you up to?" Don asked. "Decided to become a barber?"

"Oh, uh, just a… just a snip as a remembrance, Major. I meant you no harm," Smith stammered.

"Effra put you up to this, didn't she?" He took the scissors from Smith and clipped a lock himself. "Here. Give it to Effra with my regards. No spell she could cast would ever take me away from Judy." He handed both the scissors and hair to Smith.

Smith bowed to him. "I bid you 'adieu,' Major. Although we have had our differences, I…"

Don had no patience for his farewell. "Forget it, Smith… They'll toss you out like yesterday's garbage, and then you'll be begging us to take you back." Don replied.

Smith narrowed his eyes. "Trust me, Major… you will eat your words."

* * *

Sybilla approached her daughter to ask what she planned to do with Don's hair. "Well, Ma, you've got your romancin' and I want mine," Effra answered.

"The plants will not be satisfied with only five meals, and Zachary is coming with us, whether you like it or not," Sybilla told her.

"I'm only thinkin' about tonight, Ma. You might want ta do the same about that Zachary. He'll be more trouble than he's worth."

"I'll decide who comes and who stays, young lady. Have your fun, but in the morning, your young man is plant food, just like the rest of them!"

"Sure Ma… Sure."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Space Croppers AU**

**Effra Casts the Spell…**

**Part 2**

Effra paced as she waited for Smith to return, fuming about the major. _'Send me away, will he? I'll show him a thing or two… He won't know what hit him.'_ Dr. Smith arrived, suitcase in hand. "Did you bring me that hair?" she demanded.

"Yes, of course, my dear. Sent with the Major's own regards," Smith replied as he handed her the lock of hair. "And where is your beautiful mother?"

"In the ship, waitin' for ya."

Smith hurried inside and Effra initiated her craft. She placed Don's hair in a small copper dish and clipped a small amount of her own, adding it to his. She produced two small vials, one labeled, 'Oyster Juice,' and the other, 'Love Potion #9.' After adding one drop of the oyster juice and two drops of the potion to the dish, she heated it over a candle, and then added two more drops of juice for good measure. As she swirled the dish, the oils spiraled around the intertwined hair and she sang the incantation,

"_Your true love lost..._

_Will be the cost_

_That you will pay_

_For what I say…_

_Reject me not…_

_You'll feel man's lot_

_That bodies need_

_To plant their seed…_

_You'll seek relief…_

_With my belief_

_That sex with none_

_Must come undone…"_

She dipped her finger in the warm oils and dabbed it behind her ears, then poured the contents of the dish over the flame and it went up in a brilliant purple flash. Her lips slid into a ferrous smile and she went in search of Keel.

Cowering inside the ship, Dr. Smith had seen the entire ritual and murmured to himself, "Oh, poor Judith… She will be devastated, but… wait… if Effra takes the Major, will there be room for me?"

He screamed when he heard Sybilla's voice behind him, "Zachary! Whatever are you babbling about?"

"Oh, Sybilla, you frightened me."

"You must learn to take hold of yourself. Whatever will you do when you must contend with Keel's howling and Effra's chanting?"

"Howling? Chanting?"

"It only occurs during the full moons… like tonight. Now, don't you worry, Keel will get used to you… of course, I can't guarantee that Effra will. That girl is a bit… unpredictable."

"So you still intend to take me with you and not that insufferable Major West?"

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"Effra's… chanting…"

"Oh, that… she'll have her way with him tonight, and then he'll be fed to the plants in the morning… just like the others."

"Her other… suitors?"

"Why, The Robinsons, of course."

"Oh," Smith replied and thought, _'Oh dear, oh dear…'_

Dinner was brief as no one had much of an appetite without Dr. Smith there to harangue them. Even Don ate lightly. He thought about whether or not to tell Judy about his 'gift' to Effra and decided that he had no choice. It had to be done. "Hey, how about a walk?" he asked her after dinner.

She nodded and as they left, John called after them, "Not too far from the ship."

Don waved to him and as soon as they were out of John's range of vision, he took Judy's hand in his. One moon followed another into the sky and Don commented, "Two full moons."

"A perfect night for black magic," Judy murmured.

Don wondered, _'Does she already know?'_ They found a boulder that was far enough away to shield them from the Jupiter's prying eyes, yet close enough that they could hurry back if needed. They settled into their usual position, Don leaning against the rock with Judy in his lap. Putting her head on his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and he held her close. He cleared his throat, wondering how to approach the subject of his hair. "So, uh, what made you mention black magic?" he asked her.

"The moons made me think of our neighbors… and Effra's threat to put a spell on you," Judy replied and quickly added, "And before you say anything… Let me finish. I can't help, but worry that she's up to something… whether it's a spell or trying to tempt you again… or…"

Don interrupted her. "Judy, she _has_ tried something again."

Judy sat up and stared at him, worried. "What did she do?"

"Actually, it was Smith. He tried to cut a piece of my hair before he left today, and I caught him."

"Oh, Don! Effra wanted it for a spell! Thank goodness you caught him."

"Yeah, well, I, uh, I was so mad at him… I cut a piece off myself, and told him to give it to her with my regards."

"You did what!" Judy jumped out of his lap and stood, not believing what she'd heard. "Donald West! Why would you tempt fate like that?"

He knew she'd take it badly. He stood and faced her. "Look, Judy, I don't care what she does… no spell is going to come between us!"

She turned and took two steps away from him. "How can you be so sure?"

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Because I love you."

"You say that now, but what will happen if she gets control of your mind?"

He opened his mouth to reply.

"It ain't his mind I'm after." Both Don and Judy snapped their heads around and there stood Effra, with Keel in full werewolf mode not far behind her.

"Judy, get back to the ship," Don ordered.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Judy was adamant.

"Go on, little girl," Effra said. "You ain't got what Don here's gonna need in a little while."

Judy lunged at Effra, but Don grabbed her around the waist and held her back. "Go get 'em, Keel," Effra commanded. Keel was behind them faster than either would have thought possible. He dropped a heavy paw on each of their shoulders, and Effra swayed up to Don. Keel pulled Judy away and held her so tightly, it hurt and she whimpered in response. Effra drew Don's head next to hers. He tried to turn away, but Judy's quiet cries caused him to cooperate lest Keel hurt her further. He wrinkled his nose as he got a whiff of a faint fish odor.

Effra turned her head towards Don and smashed her lips against his. He struggled at first, and tried to pull away, but then Judy saw his arms snake around the witch and Judy screamed, "No!" over and over.

Don heard Judy's cries, but he felt like he had been submerged into a deep, deep pool of water. His body responded in slow motion. He knew he was being kissed. He tried to remove himself, but it became too hard to do. His mind almost shut down. _'Not… Judy… It's not… Judy… Feels good… Yes… No… Tastes bitter…' _Effra ended the kiss and caressed his face. "Come with me, lover." Then she turned to her brother. "Keel. Keel! Put her down… we're going back."

Keel dropped Judy hard on the ground and she sobbed in fear, pain and anger. She called out Don's name as he was pulled along by Effra, Keel behind him. He never looked back.

Judy bowed her head and the tracks of her tears attracted sand like Velcro. She held her ribs, finding it hard to breath. Keel almost squeezed the life out of her. She was furious with Don for taking Effra's threat so lightly. If he hadn't, he might have been more vigilant. She was tempted to march over to the space cropper's camp, but she was barely able to stand at the moment.

A movement in the shadows caused her to hold her breath. Keel couldn't be back, could he? She moved to hide behind the boulder, and Dr. Smith came towards her. "Oh, Judith, what have they done?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Dr…. Dr. Smith," she stammered between breaths. "They have… Don."

"Yes, my dear, I heard Effra's incantation… _'True love lost… will be the cost…'_"

Judy caught her breath and asked, "What else did she say?"

"Let me remember…_'Reject me not… Sex with none… Must come undone.'_"

Judy was beside herself. She would not lose him. "I have to get to him!"

"But that's not all… he will be fed to the plants in the morning, as you _all_ will be! I must warn your father immediately."

"Help me up," she told Smith and then asked, "How do I get there?"

"It's not far down the path, but you mustn't go, Judith. It will do no good! The major's fate is sealed."

A new found strength bubbled up from Judy's soul. "Oh, no, it's not… not as long as I have a breath within me." She wiped her face and pulled herself up to her full height. The pain and anger were still with her, but the fear was gone. "Go tell my father what happened. I'm going to rescue Don."

Dr. Smith watched her march down the path and murmured, "Oh, dear, oh, dear. They are all doomed."

* * *

As Effra brought Don to her ship, he became more and more disoriented. He knew that he shouldn't be with her, but he had no idea what to do about it. He wasn't even sure that he _wanted_ to do anything about it. She was beautiful and sensuous and it had been so long… He was fighting himself, but wasn't fighting hard enough.

When they reached the clearing, Effra sent Keel on his way and led Don to the leopard cloth couch. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, around his waist to his back and pressed her hips against him. She took one of his hands, placed it on the back of her gown, and he slowly pulled the zipper down as far as it would go. He pushed the gown off one shoulder and kissed it, moving to her neck and her ear, where his nose was again assaulted by the back bay smell of the potion.

He turned his lips towards hers and kissed her voraciously, hungrily. He felt a stirring sensation between their bodies that were locked together. He allowed Effra to pull his shirt off. She pushed him to sit on the couch and then let her gown drop to her feet. She stepped out of it and straddled his lap. His tee shirt was the only thing between him and her breasts, and his hands moved to caress them. He looked up into her eyes and froze. They were supposed to be blue. Again the feeling that something was very wrong lodged in his consciousness.

She sensed his hesitation and pushed him down onto the sofa, draping her body over his. Kissing him deeply, she decided not to give him a chance to think. She thrust her hand inside his trousers and he gasped and tried to shrink from her touch, but there was nowhere to go. That scent! That scent just wouldn't go away, especially when she was so close.

His mind struggled with the sensations… _'Fight her… Love her… Oh… Exhilarating… Excruciating… Exhausting…' _His body was failing him.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Space Cropper's AU**

**Effra Casts the Spell… **

**But the Spell is Undone…**

**Part 3**

The path was lit by the moons and easy to follow. She heard a howling not far away, but she pressed on, oblivious to the possible dangers. Just as she reached the clearing, she stopped and a scream lodged in her throat as she saw Effra drop her clothes and throw herself on top of Don. She moved forward and fell to her knees when she witnessed Effra's aggressive advances and Don's passive acceptance. Her voice was audible now… but barely… "Don…" she whispered, "No…"

Effra's hands moved under Don's tee shirt and she drew it over his head, his pendant falling to the side of his neck. She pressed his head between her breasts and he tried to turn away, but was trapped. _'No!... Don't… Please…'_ his mind begged. His hand fumbled for his pendant as he tried to grasp it for dear life. _'Stop…'_ he thought, _'Stop!'_

* * *

John could not believe Smith's fantastic tale of spells and incantations _or_ people eating plants. "Smith, you must be exaggerating again," John stated.

"Oh, professor, you must believe me. The plants feed on all life, including human flesh! The crops will overrun the planet in a matter of days."

Maureen thought there was nothing to be lost in taking precautions. "John, maybe he's right. We should get Don and Judy back inside the Jupiter."

"I'm afraid, madam, that the major is lost to us. He fell under Effra's spell."

"That's nonsense, Smith," John stated.

"Oh, no, Professor Robinson, I assure you that the spell is quite real. Effra received the powers from her father. Sybilla told me herself. I saw it all. Effra chanted a spell that was to entice the major to want her in a way… well, in a way that… well, I'm sure you know what I mean," Smith added.

Maureen was almost afraid to ask, but it had to be said. "Are you sure he didn't go off… willingly?"

"Quite sure madam," Smith responded.

"John, you don't think that…" Maureen started

"Of course not, darling." he answered. "I think Don's head was turned by a beautiful woman…"

"No, no, Professor, as much as I dislike the major, you are mistaken," Smith commented. "He is under Effra's control and is to be fed to the plants in the morning. And the plants will devour every living thing on this planet… including you and the children! We must do something!"

"The first thing I'm going to do is get Judy in here. She must be devastated," John stated.

"Oh, it's too late, professor, she went to their camp to rescue Major West!"

"What!" John grabbed Smith by the collar and shouted, "Why didn't you tell us that immediately!"

"She had already gone…"

"Well I'm going after her, and you're coming with me, Smith."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the only one that woman isn't planning on feeding to her precious plants."

* * *

Don continued to panic… Effra was all over him and he felt like he was being smothered. _'This is wrong!' _his mind screamed. _'Judy… Judy, help me…'_ He finally touched the pendant and squeezed it in his palm. His hand tingled as if the half heart emitted an electrical impulse that coursed through his body and zapped his brain. His strength was returning. Don pushed Effra away from him with all his might.

Judy felt warmth where her pendant lay on her chest, and she reached into her turtleneck and pulled out her necklace. She swore that it glowed in her hand, and she absorbed its energy. Judy scrambled to her feet as Don stood and stepped away from Effra, who was lying on the ground.

Effra started her chant, her voice rising with each line. "Your true love lost… Your body needs to place its seeds…" She repeated it over and over. Don squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for continued strength.

Judy reached out to him and forced open his fisted hand. She placed her pendant next to his to complete the heart. Then she closed his fingers around it and covered his hand with her own. She held him close and she realized that Effra's powers were still with him. A white light shone through the spaces between their fingers and swirled around their bodies, engulfing them. Effra stood and reached out to pull them apart, but she jerked back as if she had touched an electrified fence. "I love you…" Judy whispered over and over and Don's voice, though raspy and weak, joined hers. The light surrounded them offering protection from the darkness. Gradually, she felt his body relax as he gave into the comfort of her arms.

John and Smith watched in disbelief as the light swirled faster and faster around the couple. John pulled his laser pistol and aimed it at Effra, who was unaware of their presence. Then Sybilla approached with Keel in tow and John turned his pistol onto the werewolf. He wasn't sure who was more dangerous… Effra… Keel… or Sybilla.

Sybilla assessed the situation and calculated how quickly they could make their get-a-way. "There is no need for your gun, Professor Robinson. Keel will not harm you unless… I tell him to," she said. She turned to her son. "Keel! Take your sister into the ship. We're leaving immediately." Then she turned to Smith and stated, "The marriage is off! Effra was right. You will be more trouble than you're worth."

Effra fought Keel off and screamed, "No! I want my man!"

Sybilla hurried to her daughter and said, "Hush, girl. Don't be a fool." She whispered in Effra's ear, "Their love may have protected them from your spell, but it won't protect them from the plants."

Effra nodded. She knew that she had lost, but she couldn't leave without a final word. "Ya won't soon forget me…" Then she followed her mother.

John hurried to Don and Judy to move them away from the departing ship. The light that surrounded them dissipated as John gently nudged them towards Dr. Smith. The ship's engines ignited and it lifted-off, and John let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Maureen peered anxiously down the path as she awaited John's return. Dr. Smith led the way with Don and Judy arm in arm behind him and John brought up the rear. They entered camp without a word, and even Dr. Smith was uncharacteristically quiet. Maureen noted the exhausted demeanor of both Don and Judy, but Don's face was drawn almost as if he was in pain.

Don let go of Judy and walked past Maureen, directly into the ship. Dr. Smith shook his head and commented to Maureen, "It will take a long time for him to recover from this. Not that it matters… we are all doomed as it is…"

"Dr. Smith, please…" Judy begged. The last thing she needed was his usual doomsday talk.

John approached his wife. "John? What happened?"

"I'd like to tell you, Maureen, but Don and I have to go back and destroy those plants. Dr. Smith was right. They are growing at an incredible rate and by this time tomorrow will swallow our camp."

"And us, professor," Smith added.

Don came out with three gas cans and handed one to John. Judy held out her hand, "Let me go with you."

Don shook his head. There was no way he was going to allow her to put herself in danger again tonight. She had been through enough and his heart was tortured with guilt. "Smith?" Don said as he handed him a can.

"Me? No, I won't go back there," Smith replied. He was adamant that he would not comply.

"I'll go," Maureen stated and she reached for the third can from Don. He looked at John, who nodded, and Don let go of the canister.

The walked once again in silence. It was so unlike Don to keep his thoughts to himself that Maureen was even more worried about what had transpired that evening. As they approached the growing garden left behind by the croppers, Maureen asked John, "Will the gas guns work?"

"I hope so, Maureen. If they don't, we'll have to try burning or freezing them," John answered.

Don attacked the crops, imagining that each plant he killed was Effra. He had plowed through half the garden while John and Maureen had each done a row. He had emptied his canister, so he walked over and stood before the leopard couch that had been left behind.

It wasn't long before John and Maureen disposed of the rest of the garden and they came up beside Don, who murmured, "I should have brought some explosives to destroy this thing."

John placed a hand on Don's shoulder in support. "Tomorrow, Don. Judy's waiting for you."

* * *

When they returned to camp, Judy ran to greet them and Judy caught Don in a fierce hug. John took the empty gas gun from Don's grasp so he could return her affection. Judy could sense his body's exhaustion, but it was the emotional pain that she wished she could lessen.

Don closed his eyes to avoid looking at her. Although he was awed by the power of the pendants that was sparked by their love, he couldn't rid himself of the guilt that he was somehow to blame for all that had happened. Not only did he feel guilty, but he felt… shameful… worthless… dirty… He had no idea how to relieve himself of the burden he now carried.

* * *

As John and Maureen put the equipment away, she asked, "John, I have to know what happened tonight. It's almost like Don is… well Don is still lost to us…"

John hesitated, not sure how he could explain what he had seen. "Are the children asleep?"

"Yes. They have no idea what happened tonight."

"Good. Let's leave it that way. Maureen, all I know is that something, be it a spell or potion or moment of insanity… drew Don into Effra's arms. They were on that couch when I arrived and I had the urge to pull my pistol out on Don as well as Effra, but then he pushed her off him."

"And Judy was there."

"She saw it all, and then some. Did you know that they both wear a pendant in the shape of half a heart?"

"No. I knew Don wore a chain, but I assumed it was some sort of religious medal."

"Maybe it is… He was holding his pendant in his hand, and Judy went to him and added her half to his, and then this sparkling white light swirled from their hands and surrounded them as they held each other. Maureen… it was like a miraculous vision. Effra tried to breech it, but it stung her. Then her mother and werewolf brother of hers came and they lifted-off."

"What happened to the light?"

"I moved them away from the ship and it dissipated. Maureen, I believe we've underestimated their commitment to each other. We've assumed that they're together because they have no other choice… but, after what I saw tonight…"

"John… did Don and Effra… what I mean is… how… compromising was their… position?"

"I can't be sure, but I believe Don threw her off just in time."

Maureen breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, thank goodness for that…"

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Space Cropper's AU - Effra Casts the Spell… **

**Unraveling the Aftermath…**

**Part 4**

When Maureen and John returned from storing the equipment, Don had retreated to the lavatory for a shower and Judy sat in the galley, solemn and dispirited. John joined her as Maureen boiled water for tea. She noticed that Judy's pendant now hung freely around her neck for all to see. "How is he?" John asked.

Judy reached up to touch her pendant as if to be sure it still existed. "I don't know, Dad. He hasn't said much. He hugged me and said that he needed to take a shower. I'm worried about him."

Maureen poured three cups of tea and sat across from Judy. She reached out and covered Judy's hand with her own. "It must have been a traumatic experience for both of you, Judy. I'm sure it will take some time to get over it," she commented.

Judy sipped at her mug. "I understand that, mom. What I don't understand is why he hasn't talked to me."

"He hasn't talked to any of us, Judy. He's probably still trying to figure things out for himself," John replied.

"This isn't something he's going to figure out on his own, Dad. I don't know what's going through his head, but I'm sure he's blaming himself for everything."

* * *

That's exactly what was happening. As Don showered it seemed that no amount of scrubbing could rid him of the real and imagined filth that covered his body. In reality he had been assaulted, but he accused himself of subconsciously inviting Effra's interest. He tortured himself by reliving every encounter he had had with her, wondering what small movement he had made or what he had said that had convinced her she needed to have him. Lastly, he wondered how he could have let himself get mesmerized by her spell… and betray Judy.

He knew water was in short supply and he couldn't justify standing under its stream any longer. He turned it off and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees to his body and letting the tears flow. He bowed his head as he thought about facing Judy again. He hadn't even thanked her for saving him. Somewhere in the back of his mind lay the realization that the _real_ problem was that he couldn't face himself. To make matters worse, he felt that a piece of Effra was still with him. He couldn't shake her claim that he needed to lay his seed…

* * *

Don stood with his hand on the door latch. He had to face everyone sooner or later, and he doubted that Judy would go to bed without seeing him. He walked out of the lavatory and found the three of them sitting at the galley table having their tea. Maureen arose immediately and busied herself with making him a cup and John invited him to join them. He supposed he couldn't get away with ignoring them, so he sat next to Judy and accepted their company, though all he wanted was to be alone.

Maureen brought his mug to the table and he thanked her. "Well, Don. I'm glad you and Judy are both safe." He nodded without replying and sipped from his mug, but it was too hot to hide behind. He'd have to say something. He just wasn't sure he could talk without his voice breaking… and he still couldn't look Judy in the eye.

"Don, I know you're exhausted, so try to get a good night's sleep. Things should look better to you in the morning," John stated. He turned to Maureen and said. "Well, darling, we should retire. It's been a long day for all of us." He and Maureen moved to leave, but Don stopped them.

"Wait," he croaked and cleared his throat. "What do… what do Penny and Will know?"

"Nothing, Don. They slept through the entire thing, so don't worry about having to explain anything to them," Maureen said. "And Judy, you need your sleep too, dear."

She nodded and said, "Good-night," to her parents. Judy thought the tension would leave the room with her parents, but, if anything, it multiplied. She wanted to help him but had no idea what to do. "Don… did I do something wrong?" she finally asked him.

He shook his head…

"Then why won't you look at me?" she asked.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm just… sorry…" He really didn't know what else to say.

She wrapped her arm around his and whispered, "It's not your fault."

His eyes watered and his voice left him. He wanted to tell her that he was weak and didn't deserve her love, or that she should run the other way… but he said nothing. She put her head on his shoulder and said, "It's ok."

'_But it's __not__ ok… and I'm not sure anything will ever be ok again,' _he thought… but he said nothing.

"What can I do to help you, Don?"

He wanted to say that she had already done more than enough… that he was sure he would have lost his mind if she hadn't been there to break the spell… but he said… "Nothing."

Judy felt as if he had slapped her. She would do anything he asked to help relieve his angst. She would even… but he didn't want her… not now… Would he ever want her again she wondered? She pulled from her reserve strength and answered, "All right. I'll leave you alone, then." She stood and put her cup in the dishwasher. She watched him for a moment as he stared into his mug and then brushed his shoulder as she walked by. "Good-night, Don."

He leaned his head on his hand. _'She doesn't deserve this,'_ he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to go after her.

* * *

Sleep was elusive. He'd close his eyes and feel Effra's skin against his and cringed when he found his body responding. He sat up in a cold sweat. He couldn't stand lying on his bunk in the small cabin of his room. He had to get out. He threw on his clothes and scaled the ladder to the upper deck. He dropped into his pilot's seat and stared out the window. The full moons were setting and the sun had yet to rise. He had an irresistible urge to destroy the leopard couch that he had lain upon just hours earlier. He strode into the storage room and found the large flame gun that they would have used to burn the plants if the gas guns hadn't worked.

No one, except the children and Dr. Smith slept soundly that night. As quiet as he tried to be, Maureen, John, and Judy heard Don rummaging in the storage room and left their cabins soon after he ran out of the ship. "Where could he be going, Dad?" Judy asked.

"I think I know," John answered. "Stay here with your mother. I'll follow him."

Maureen hugged Judy and said, "I'm sure he'll be all right."

"No, Mom," Judy quietly replied, "he won't. He's hurting so much… but he won't let me help him." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Maureen led Judy to Don's pilot chair and she took the co-pilot's chair. She leaned forward and in her best 'mother' voice said, "Judy, listen to me. You can't fall apart now. You've said that he's blaming himself for everything that's happened, and you're probably right."

"But, Mother, I told him it wasn't his fault."

"Did he believe you?"

Judy stared at her mother a moment and answered, "I… I don't know. He didn't say anything."

"Don's been trained to believe that he could handle any problem situation, but tonight was one he didn't train for. Ironically, he might be able to handle this better if he was a woman."

"What?"

"He was sexually assaulted, Judy. That's not supposed to happen to men."

"And if he thinks it was his fault… that's why he can't face me. He thinks he was unfaithful…"

Maureen nodded. 'That's a pretty good guess."

"But what can I do to help him?"

"I wish I knew… the only thing I'm sure of is that you're the _only_ one who can help him truly get past this, and you need to be there and be strong for him… when he's ready."

* * *

John hurried down the path after Don, but hung back when he came to the clearing that housed the leopard sofa. Don approached the couch and stood perfectly still, staring at it for almost two full minutes. Then he hoisted the gun and aimed it at the sofa, triggering the flaming mechanism for much longer than needed. Don lowered the gun and he pulled his necklace out of his shirt and held onto it as the flames rose and swirled higher and higher. The heat was intense and the fire burned fast and furious until there was nothing left but a plume of black smoke and pile of glowing ashes.

John called Don's name as he walked up to him, but he didn't move. "Did you exorcise the demons?" John asked.

Don shrugged. "I just couldn't stand the thought of this thing lying here, like it was waiting for me to come back to it…"

"Feel better?"

"… No."

This was one of those times when John wasn't sure if he would be able to balance his roles of 'friend' to Don and 'father' to Judy. John crossed his arms, "Look, Don, I know you're hurting… but so is Judy. All she wants to do is help you."

An unreasonable anger well up inside Don and he faced John, "Well I wish she wouldn't! I wish she'd hit me or slap me or at least tell me to 'go to hell!'"

"What good would that do?"

"Then I'd get what I deserve."

"Don… you couldn't help yourself… you were under Effra's control."

"But I shouldn't have been! Do you know how close I came to…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"But you didn't! A lesser man wouldn't have been able to control himself… And it was Judy's love that saved you!"

Don turned and walked towards the dead garden. He knew that… and as thankful as he was… that was part of the problem.

"You owe her, Don. Regardless of how you feel about yourself, you owe her," John stated.

Don nodded. He knew he couldn't keep running away from her… and John wouldn't let him. "I don't know what to say to her."

John took a few steps closer so he could see Don's face. "Do you still love her?"

"More than ever," Don whispered.

"Then it sounds to me like you _do_ have something to say to her."

Neither one noticed that the plants, though dead above the ground, were beginning to push through the sand once again.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Space Cropper's AU - Effra Casts the Spell… **

**Unraveling the Aftermath…**

**Part 5**

The sun was rising by the time John and Don returned to the Jupiter. Maureen was in the galley preparing breakfast while Judy waited top side for the men. When Don saw her he slowed his approach, and John took the gun from his hand without a word. Judy hugged her father when he greeted her. "I think Don has something to say to you, Judy," he told her, and then he turned and gave Don a purposeful look before entering the hatch.

Instead of running up to him, Judy patiently held her ground to allow him the first move. Don hesitatingly walked up to her, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Judy smiled at his misstep and he managed a crooked half-smile in response. "I, uh… I have to say something to you, Judy."

She continued to smile, expectantly.

"I want to thank you for… for saving me last night… and for standing by me..."

She nodded. "You're welcome. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Uh, no… not yet. That's not all I wanted to say. Judy, I… I love you… I love you more than ever."

Her smile lit up her face. "That's what saved you, Don."

He finally allowed his eyes to find hers. He hadn't looked into them since before Effra's attack. He reached out to her and their pendants clinked together as they wrapped their arms around each other. _'Oh, I need this,'_ he thought. _'I wish I could just crawl inside you and stay there forever.'_

Expecting to kiss, she turned her face toward his, but he buried his face in her hair. She was disappointed, but she thought that if a hug was all he could manage right now, that was fine with her. She would be patient. _'Step by step, Don,'_ she thought, _'We'll heal step by step.'_

* * *

Breakfast was the usual family affair, and Don put up a good front for Penny and Will. Dr. Smith brought his ravenous appetite to the table and saw that Don was only nibbling at his meal. "Major, if you're not going to finish your toast, may I?"

"Be my guest, Smith," Don replied.

"Boy, Don, you hardly ate anything today," Penny noticed.

"Well, Penny after gassing those plants last night, my appetite kind of left me," Don replied.

"You gassed them?" Will asked. "Dad, why couldn't I help?"

"Because it was well past your bedtime when we destroyed them," his father answered.

"But Dad, why did you kill them? Aren't the neighbors angry at you? I thought it was their food," Penny said.

"Those crops had a peculiar nutritional need," John replied. "Once the fruit are eaten those plants devour everything in sight, including people."

"You mean the plants would have eaten us?" Penny shivered at the thought.

"That's right, Penny."

Don watched the conversation continue around him and he felt as if he was standing outside the group looking through a window. He nodded now and then, laughed when the others laughed, but had no interest in participating.

"Don? Don!" Will shouted.

"Hm?" he answered.

"Didn't you hear me? I said how did they close up the space ship when they took off?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know, Will. I wasn't watching."

"But Dr. Smith just said that you and Judy were right beside the ship."

Don shrugged. "Yeah, we were, but, uh, I was occupied." He looked at John for help.

"I didn't notice either, I had my back towards the ship," John said.

"Judy?" Will asked.

"I had my eyes closed," Judy answered.

Will shook his head. Something was up with the adults, and he wondered what it was. "Hey, Penny, want to go see the dead plants today?"

"No!" John stated. "No one goes near that site. The plants might still be contaminated with that virus I found on the leaf Effra gave Don."

Don dropped his coffee cup when John mentioned her name. Judy immediately jumped up and started wiping it up for him. Don excused himself from the table and ran into the ship to change. Judy wistfully watched him leave. Maureen took the cloth from Judy's hand and said, "I'll get it, Judy, you go ahead." Judy followed Don into the ship.

"The poor, poor major. Even I feel sorry for him," Dr. Smith said. John shot him a warning glare and hoped he wouldn't say another word. Penny exchanged looks with Will. They both knew something was wrong, very wrong, and their curiosity wouldn't leave them alone.

* * *

Don and John spent the day fixing the pipeline and neither one spoke of anything more than the work at hand. John's plan was to keep Don busy so he wouldn't be haunted by the previous day's events. Don knew very well what John was doing and, though he appreciated his intentions, working did little to keep Effra far from his thoughts. She was always in the back of his mind, taunting him.

Dinner was a repeat of breakfast, with Dr. Smith taking Don's left over food. Judy suggested a walk after dinner, and, though he would have preferred to be alone, Don accepted. They walked side by side in silence. Judy reached out for his hand, and he let her take it. She led him in the opposite direction of the boulder they had leaned against the night before and found a smaller, but comfortable rock not far from the ship. The moons were still full and bathed them in light.

"It's a nice night out tonight, isn't it?" Judy asked.

"Just like last night," he replied.

She was leaning against him, as was their usual habit. She lay her head on his shoulder and waited for him to say something else, but nothing else came. "Don, do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't answer. What could he say to her that wouldn't hurt her?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Judy murmured.

He thought a moment and said, "If anybody has a right to ask… it's you. What do you want to know?"

There was only one question that was torturing her. "Was there any time last night that… you… wanted her?"

He didn't know how to reply because he wasn't sure of the answer himself. "I… I was… fighting myself."

"So… part of you… wanted it?"

"Yes… No… I mean… I was confused, Judy. My body… responded… but…"

"You don't have to say anything else."

"I didn't want her, Judy. My body responded, but I didn't want her."

"That's all I need to know." She placed her hand on his cheek. Turning his face towards hers, she moved to kiss him.

He hesitated and then touched his lips to hers. His kiss was tentative and stiff, and then he turned away. He sighed. "Judy, that's… that's not totally true. I did want _something_… it wasn't _her_ so much as… it just… felt so good and…" She sat upright and turned away from him. "I'm sorry, Judy," he whispered. "Once I looked at her brown eyes, I knew it was wrong… and my mind wanted her to stop, but my body…"

She mulled over her next words before finally speaking. "Don, I can give you that _something._"

His response was automatic. "No!" He scrambled to his feet and took two steps away from her. "No."

She hugged her knees and willed herself not to cry. Then she reached inside for some of the strength her mother said she would need. She finally stood and came up behind him. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it to let him know she understood. "Don, I know you think you betrayed me, and I forgive you. I don't know if I would have been able to say that if you hadn't fought her off at the end, but you did… and I love you for that…"

He turned, took her into his arms, and held her close. "I need you," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm here," she murmured, "I'll always be here."

* * *

After he and Judy returned to camp, he excused himself from the rest of the family and went to his room. He attempted to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he relived the nightmare. He tried pacing, he tried reading, he tried writing, but Effra's final words always echoed in his mind… _'Ya won't soon forget me…'_

Several hours passed… He was tempted to search Judy out, but there was only so much healing Judy's touch could do for him. He knew that the true cure lay within him, but it was still beyond his reach.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Space Cropper's AU - Effra Casts the Spell...**

**Physical **_**and**_** Mental Healing…**

**Part 6**

Sleep and food were two things that Don's body had avoided the past few days. As the family gathered around the table, Maureen noted the dark circles under his eyes, but didn't comment. She was getting worried about his physical health as well as his mental status. "Just coffee today, Maureen," Don said.

"Really, Major, you will never recover from your ordeal if you continue to deny your body the sustenance it needs," Smith stated as he piled extra food onto his plate.

"What ordeal?" Penny asked.

"Does it have something to do with the space croppers?" Will added.

"Now never you mind," Maureen stated. "They _and_ their plants are gone."

"I'm just a little tired that's all," Don told the children. "Maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something."

"If you are, you probably got it from that Effra. Dr. Smith said that she was all over you. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a million germs from her," Penny said.

It was a good thing Don's cup was empty or he might have thrown its contents into Smith's face this time. Don shot him a seething look and said, "Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut, Smith?" He stood. "I'm going to get an early start at the drill site… excuse me."

John nodded and echoed Don's look at Smith, who responded with a totally innocent 'Now what have I done?' expression.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Judy offered.

"No, I'd rather go alone this morning. I'll see you at lunch." Then he left the camp.

Judy glanced at her mother, who replied with a sympathetic tilt of her head. Penny and Will knew when it was time to disappear and they quickly finished their meal and left the table.

"Smith, what are you telling the children?" John asked.

"Why, nothing, of course. I don't know what all the secrecy is about anyway. They already know about the paranormal since meeting my Uncle Thaddeus. Why should it be any different with witchcraft?"

Maureen answered for John. "Because they are innocent children, Dr. Smith, and I want to keep them that way. They have no need to know about the sexual habits of witches!"

"My dear madam, they are well aware that something is wrong. It is best to educate them in the dark ways of the universe so they can be prepared to face it themselves."

"Maureen and I will decide when they need to be 'educated,' not you," John stated. "Now what happened to Don is his own business… and we're going to keep it that way."

"Humph!" Dr. Smith exclaimed, "You are making a…"

Judy couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop it! Dr. Smith, things are hard enough for Don without dragging the children into it. We are working through things the best way we can. We don't need any more complications!"

Judy was the last person Dr. Smith wanted to hurt. "I'm sorry, my dear. I had no idea how hard it is for you, as well as the Major. Just tell me anything I can do…"

"Just stop talking about it, please! Especially in front of Penny and Will," she said.

"You can trust me, Judy. My lips are sealed from this moment on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must find the Robot."

* * *

Penny and Will were inside the ship, listening the entire time. They hurried back to the lower deck when Maureen and Judy entered the Jupiter with the breakfast dishes. "Judy, now I'm worried about Don's health. He looks exhausted and things don't seem to have gotten any better for him," Maureen commented.

"I know, Mom. We've taken tiny little steps, but he still has a long way to go. At least he's accepting my help now," Judy replied.

"Well, we can at least be thankful for that," Maureen stated.

* * *

Penny and Will were discussing the secrecy of the adults over the last few days. "Something awful happened to Don, Will. I'm sure of it," Penny said.

"And it definitely has something to do with those croppers," Will added. "Let's go to their camp to see if we can find anything out."

"Will! Dad told us to stay away from there."

"The plants are dead, now, Penny. There isn't any danger. If we can find out what happened, maybe we can help Don out too."

"I still don't think we should be going there."

"Baby…"

"I am not a baby!"

"Then come on and stop whining."

When they reached the camp, they saw that the garden had regenerated. "Will! Look at how big the plants have gotten!" Penny said, "I thought Dad said they killed them all."

Will walked over to the burned sofa and stared at it. "Look at this. It was their sofa… it's all burned up. I can't figure it out."

Just as he finished speaking he heard a panicked scream from Penny. She had been engulfed by one of the plants. He ran over to her and tried to pull her out, but he was too short to get enough leverage and the plant pulled her in deeper. "Hang on, Penny! I'll get help."

"Oh, hurry!" Penny shouted, as she hung onto the outside petals as tightly as she could.

Will ran back to the Jupiter, calling for Judy and his mother. Maureen caught him and asked him what happened. "It's the plants! They're still alive and one of them has Penny!" he exclaimed.

Judy's eyes opened wide and she flew down the path. Maureen called after her, "Judy! Wait until I call your father!" Judy kept running without looking back.

When she reached the garden, Penny was beginning to lose her grip. Judy planted her feet firmly on the ground and grabbed Penny's hand with both of her own. A vine wrapped itself around Judy's leg, but she ignored it as she pulled Penny's arm with all her might. A final tug and Penny was freed from the carnivorous plant. The vine, however, had snaked its way up Judy's body and was curling around her neck. She tried to pull it away, but its grip grew tighter. Penny watched in horror as Judy's lips turned blue and she slumped to the ground. Penny tried to pull the vine off of her sister, but instead became entwined in it herself. The vine continued its mummifying movements…

* * *

John and Don returned to camp moments after Will explained his horrifying story. They tore down the path and John yelled at Maureen and Will to get the flame guns and bring them to the cropper's camp. When they approached the garden they heard Penny's deathly screams and saw Judy's unconscious form wrapped in the green stalk.

Don pulled his laser pistol and aimed it at the base of the vine, holding the trigger until it burned completely through the stem. John unwrapped Penny and asked "Are you all right?" She nodded.

Don continued to free Judy. Once he had her head and neck free he felt for a pulse and checked her breathing. Finding neither he laid her as flat as he could and tilted her head back. He immediately started mouth to mouth resuscitation, and between breaths begged her to wake up.

John finished freeing her body and started chest compressions. He would not lose his daughter. "Penny, go find Dr. Smith and tell him to get out the oxygen unit. We're bringing her back to the Jupiter," John commanded.

Maureen and Will had arrived with the guns. She knelt beside her daughter and took her wrist, praying that her pulse would register. Judy's pendant had fallen to the side of her neck and Maureen picked it up and laid it back on her chest.

"Come, on, Judy… come on…" Don whispered as he checked to see if she was breathing on her own yet. He leaned over her again and his pendant fell atop hers. It sparked an electrical current that traveled from the charms into both their bodies, sending Don backwards with a jolt.

"Her pulse is back!" Maureen cried.

John moved to pick Judy up and said, "I'll take her," but Don stopped him.

"No, I've got to stay with her."

This was his daughter. John didn't want to trust her to anyone else, including Don. Maureen put her hand on John's arm and nodded. "He's right, John. Let him take her back. We'll burn the plants." John reluctantly stood.

Don gently picked Judy up and cradled her in his arms as he hurried back to the Jupiter. Penny and Dr. Smith were waiting for them and they hooked her up to the oxygen unit after Don laid her on her bed. Dr. Smith gave Judy a cursory examination and found only a broken rib. "How long was she unconscious, Major?" he asked.

"I don't know. Penny?" Don asked.

Penny had no idea and the tears started to fall. "It seemed like a long time… It's all my fault, Don! Will and I shouldn't have gone there."

Don reached out and hugged her. "And they shouldn't have landed here or planted those crops, or come after me… It's not your fault, Penny. It's not Will's…" and he silently added, _'and it's not mine…'_

* * *

When John, Maureen and Will returned to the ship, they found Don and Penny sitting by Judy's bed. Don's one hand caressed Judy's cheek while the other rested on Penny's shoulder as she held Judy's hand. Dr. Smith came to the doorway and John asked if he had examined her. "Just a broken rib, I believe," Dr. Smith responded, "however, the longer she is unconscious…" John interrupted him before he could go any further. He knew the children felt tremendous guilt over what had happened and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Is she going to be all right?" Will asked.

"I don't know, William. It depends on how long she was not breathing," Dr. Smith replied.

Will hung his head and tears started to fall, "It's my fault. I talked Penny into going there."

"You were warned to stay away, son, and yet you disobeyed us," John said.

"It's the fault of the people who planted those crops, Will, no one else's," Don stated.

"And the spell is still with you, Major," Dr. Smith said. "True love lost will be the cost…"

"That's enough, Dr. Smith," John bellowed. "Now, if you have no other business here, I suggest you leave. In fact, all of you leave. I'll stay with her for awhile."

"I'm not leaving, John," Don stated.

"Yes you are," John ordered. "I want some time with my daughter, alone. Get a shower, get a snack, do something, but leave this room. If anything changes I'll call you… I promise."

When put that way, Don couldn't go against his wishes. "All right, but I'll be back."

The room cleared and John was alone with Judy, but Maureen stood by the door and watched her husband cover Judy's hand with his own. Her heart broke as she listened to him. "Judy, I know you're almost grown up, but to me, you'll always be daddy's little girl. There's so much we still need to talk about… you and Don… those pendants… grandchildren… and I want to hear you sing again… it's been too long. "

"John?" Maureen called from the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Of course, darling. I didn't mean to chase you out with the others."

Maureen slipped her hand under Judy's and wished she could set-up an IV to transfer her strength to Judy. She placed her other hand atop John's and closed her eyes. She had always had more than enough strength for herself, possibly because she had lost her parents at such a young age. She closed her eyes and imagined that her strength was a flowing river that fortified both her husband and her daughter.

Before long, Don reappeared in the doorway and cleared his throat. "May I come in?" he asked.

Both parents looked at him and nodded. "But would you find Penny? I'd like to make Judy more comfortable first and I'll need her help."

"Sure," he answered. It only took a moment for him to find her.

Penny entered the room and helped her mother. "Mom?" Penny asked as they worked. "What happened to Don?"

Maureen stopped what she was doing and stared at her youngest daughter. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Will and I wanted to help Don... that's why…"

"Oh, Penny." Maureen thought that she should have known the children would have had a good reason to disobey their parents. "You and Will care a lot for Don, don't you."

"He's part of the family, Mom. When he and Judy get married, he'll be my brother."

Maureen nodded. _'When he and Judy get married…'_ If it had been Will who was hurting, Penny would have needed to know why. Maureen now realized that it was no different with Don. He was family, with or without the wedding. "All right, Penny, you have a right to know what's been happening…"

* * *

John brought Don to the galley while the women bathed and changed Judy. Before long Will joined them and John placed his arm around his son. Despite what Don had told him earlier, Will could not accept that he was _not_ to blame for Judy's predicament, and his feelings were written clearly on his face.

Don's heart went out to him. A nine-year-old boy should not have to shoulder the burden Will was carrying. "Will," Don said, "I know you still feel that this was all your fault, but…"

"It is!" Will exclaimed. John's arm tightened around his son's shoulders.

"Listen to me, Will," Don continued. "I did something that… well, that hurt Judy a lot, and I felt guilty too."

Will nodded. "I know", he said. "That's why Penny and I went there. We thought we could figure it out since nobody would tell us."

Don closed his eyes. The blanket of guilt he thought he had tried to remove was thrown over him again and tucked into his sides. _'My fault…'_

'_Dr. Smith was right,'_ John thought to himself. They should have been honest with the children from the beginning. "Don, we share the guilt. Maureen and I should have spoken with the children. They don't need to know the details, but they knew something was wrong, no matter how hard you tried to hide it."

"Can you tell me now?" Will quietly asked.

John looked at Don, who nodded. John wasn't sure how to start. "That family was… well, they were unusual."

"They were evil, Dad."

John smiled. That was the truth, as far as he was concerned. "Yes, and Effra wanted to take Don away from Judy, so she cast a spell on him."

"Spells aren't real."

"This one was," John said.

"And I did things I never would have done," Don added.

"How did you get away?" Will asked.

"Your mom always says that love is the strongest force in the universe… and she's right," Don said.

"So, because you and Judy love each other… you broke the spell?"

Don nodded. His eyes watered and he couldn't say more. John placed a hand on Don's forearm. "And let's put the blame for everything that's happened right where it belongs… with that family. It's their crops and their black magic that caused all this. I don't want either one of you to forget that."

Will and Don exchanged looks and nodded. Each told themselves that they would be strong for the other, and it was another step towards healing themselves.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Space Cropper's AU - Effra Casts the Spell… **

**Physical **_**and**_** Mental Healing…**

**Part 7**

Everyone, including Dr. Smith, skipped lunch. Although she suspected that no one would have an appetite, Maureen busied herself with making dinner. She ordered Penny and Will to help in order to keep them occupied, and their closeness comforted her. John returned to the drill site and Dr. Smith, well, no one knew where he was, but even he had been affected by Judy's condition. He had taken it upon himself to return to the burned garden with the Robot to determine if the plants were truly destroyed. He wanted there to be no chance for the crops to reappear and claim another victim.

Don remained by Judy's side. He wanted to talk with her, but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't even kiss her lips because the oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth. He made a mental note to ask Maureen if they could replace the mask with a line that would shoot the oxygen directly into her nostrils. He had to touch her lips, had to kiss her. The last time he kissed her had been anything, but loving.

An IV feeding fluids into Judy's body was in her right hand, which was closest to Don. He wanted to reach over and hold her left hand, but was afraid he'd put pressure on her ribs. All he could do was touch her shoulder and caress her hair. He needed more of her… he needed all of her.

Don turned at a soft voice at the door. "Don?" It was Maureen who had come to check on them. "Any change?" she asked.

Don shook his head. "Maureen, this is going to sound really selfish of me, but… can we replace her mask with a nose line and turn her around?" Maureen's eyebrows lifted. "I just… I'd like to hold her hand…"

Maureen nodded and helped Don change Judy's position and then replaced the oxygen line. She thought anything that would help Don connect with Judy would help Judy too. "Better?" she asked.

He placed a soft kiss on Judy's lips and smiled in gratitude. "Better," he sighed. He took Judy's free hand in both his own. "You know the last thing I said to her?"

"That you wanted to be alone?"

"Yes…"

"Don't dwell on that, Don. The last thing Judy and I talked about was you… She said that you were finally accepting her help."

He brought Judy's hand to his lips, kissed it and whispered, "And I still need her help."

"And she needs yours." Maureen touched his shoulder and left.

* * *

_Judy found herself in a world of swirling colors and images. She was caught in a wordless dance of pirouettes and leaps away from dangers, but they were everywhere… vines, flowers and black robed figures. She'd twirl and glide across the stage looking for her salvation, but where was he? Her pendant would bounce and swing on her chest as her body moved… _

_Don was always at the edge of the stage, and, as she would approach him, he'd reach out only to disappear and reappear somewhere else. Where was his heart, she wondered? It should have been reflecting the stage lights, but it was no where to be found. The dance would always end with her bending in an arabesque towards the floor, to be engulfed by the darkness. And then it would start again…_

* * *

Penny and Will peeked into Judy's room, wondering if they should enter. Don smelled the dish of food Penny carried, turned to wave them in and accepted the plate. "Mom said that you better eat something or she's putting an IV line into you too," she commented.

That made him smile. "And she'd do it too," he replied. He poked at the food and forced himself to eat a few mouthfuls. Will handed him a cup of coffee, and Don said, "Thanks, I'm probably going to need it to keep me awake tonight."

"Are you staying here all night?" Will asked.

"I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up… long after she wakes up," he answered.

"Don? Suppose she… never wakes up?" Penny asked.

He cringed inwardly at the thought. "I don't know, Penny. I have to believe she will… if not tonight, then tomorrow…"

Dr. Smith appeared at the door. "The longer she sleeps, the less the likelihood that she will awaken with her full capacities."

Don wanted to strangle him. "It hasn't even been twelve hours, yet, Smith. Take your gloom somewhere else."

"I only speak the truth, Major."

Don handed his dish and cup to the children. "Here. Thank your mom for me and tell her that's about all I can handle right now."

Penny and Will left, but Dr. Smith walked in and checked Judy's eyes. "Still responsive." He stood quietly a few minutes and then chanted, "Your true love lost will be the cost that you will pay for what I say."

"Smith…" Don's voice took on a threatening tone.

"You do believe in spells, now, do you not?"

"So what?"

"The spell is not fully broken."

As much as he hated to admit it, he believed Smith was right. "Do you remember all the words?"

"Why yes, of course."

"Tell me the rest of it."

"Now, Major, it might not be…"

"Tell me!"

Smith quickly repeated, "True love lost will be the cost… ah, yes. Reject me not. You'll feel man's lot that bodies need to plant their seed. You'll seek relief with my belief that sex with none must come undone… Yes, that was it exactly."

Don had been haunted by visions and dreams of 'planting his seed' ever since Effra left. When Judy had offered to do that _'something'_ for him, he had quickly rejected her, not because he didn't want it, but because he sensed that his need was coming from somewhere other than inside himself. He was beginning to wonder what, if anything, he could do to rid himself of that witch and her potions.

* * *

Hours later, John and Maureen approached Judy's door together. Don was talking softly. "Judy, you'd be proud of me. I'm not blaming myself for what happened anymore. I still haven't forgiven myself, but, hey, I'm getting closer. Besides, what happened to me is nothing compared to what… what you're going through."

John knocked on the door frame and Don looked up. "Any change?" he asked. Don shook his head.

"May we join you?" Maureen asked.

"Sure. She's probably getting tired of hearing me talk anyway," he replied.

Don stood and offered his seat to Maureen. She cocked her head as she looked at her daughter. Something was missing… the pendant. Maureen looked for the chain around Judy's neck and pulled it out, again laying the half heart on her chest. "You know, Don, I was wondering why Judy never told us about this pendant or why she never wore it openly."

"She should probably be the one to talk to you about it, but… she was afraid that you and John wouldn't approve."

"I don't understand, Don. We both like you," Maureen said.

"Not back then, you didn't. I was the older, womanizing, hot shot pilot… much too experienced for your innocent young daughter," Don explained.

"Oh, that's right. You did have quite a reputation back then."

"And not totally deserved. Anyway, we exchanged them as a promise to get married when she was ready."

"I want to know where you found them," John asked. "They seem to possess an extraordinary power."

"Ah, you're not gonna like this story."

"Now you _really_ have my curiosity aroused."

"Do you remember when Joan and Colleen came to visit a few weeks before lift-off?"

"Yes… Joan and Judy wanted to see New Orleans and they went there for a weekend with Colleen."

"Well, I met them there… just for the day," he quickly added.

"But that's a five and a half hour drive!"

"Ah… five hours… I got a really early start… no traffic… flew right there…"

"And I suppose that was Joan's idea?" Maureen asked.

"Colleen's, actually," Don answered.

"She never told me!"

"Colleen always liked me… Anyway… Judy saw this heart pendant in the window of a jewelry store, so we went in and I bought it for her. He engraved it right there with our names on it. It was still in one piece then…" Don knelt by Judy and placed his hand on her cheek. "When I put it around her neck, I promised that I would always love her, no matter how long I had to wait until she was ready for…" His voice drifted off.

"And you're still waiting…" John mused.

Don nodded. His throat tightened up and he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them with his thumb and finger.

Maureen glanced up at John and placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "It's all right Don. Why don't you take a break? Go get some air."

He nodded and kissed Judy's forehead before he left.

John took his place beside Maureen and they gazed at their daughter together.

"I had no idea…" Maureen murmured, "If I had known then how devoted they were to each other…"

"I don't understand why she was afraid to tell us, especially once she realized that we accepted Don."

"You know, John, ever since we've been lost in space, she's tried to be the 'perfect' daughter. Maybe she felt that we needed her more than Don did… at least until we reach Alpha Centauri."

"Then she and Don have been sacrificing too much."

* * *

Don had thrown water on his face and taken a walk outside. The children were asleep and the Robot was patrolling the area, but Don ignored him. He thought about the many times he and Judy had come close to making love, but one or the other always pulled back. If they had only known that they might not get the chance again.

As he stood there worrying about Judy, visions of Effra intruded on his thoughts and his body developed a mind of its own. He cursed himself, wondering how he could allow this to happen to him while Judy lay unconscious, possibly fighting for her life. A primal scream left him and he started running with no idea as to where he was headed.

Dr. Smith had yet to turn in for the night and heard his cry. He stepped out of the Jupiter and questioned the Robot, who reported that Don had run down the path towards the cropper's camp. "I suggest we follow him, Dr. Smith. Major West was quite anguished."

They traveled over Don's footprints and found him staring at the burned garden. Don heard the Robot's whirling motors, but didn't turn around. "I assure you, Major, that the plants are quite dead," Dr. Smith said.

"I have verified that the burning destroyed the roots. There is no chance for regeneration," the Robot stated.

Don crouched down and touched the ashes at his feet. "You were right, Smith. The spell is still with me. Judy's lying there… maybe dying… and all I can think about is…"

"The curse of manhood…"

"It wouldn't be a curse with Judy."

"Then, maybe that is your answer…"

"But we might never…"

Although he and Don had never gotten along, Dr. Smith adored Judy and knew that the major made her happy. Despite his pessimistic outlook, he wanted to see Judy fully recovered and believed that the major was a key. She needed him beside her. Dr. Smith tentatively touched Don's shoulder. "Faith, Major… Have faith that your love will see her through. It may be her only chance, just as it is yours."

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Space Cropper's AU**

**Effra Casts the Spell… **

**Dedication to a Full Recovery…**

**Part 8**

When Don returned to the Jupiter and stood at Judy's bedroom door, he found Maureen loosening Judy's pajama top and laying the heart pendant directly on her skin. His hand went to his own and he brought it to his lips before he entered. Both John and Maureen stood and John commented. "You seem better."

"You're not going to believe this, but Dr. Smith actually helped me," Don reported.

Maureen smiled, "Well, he was always fond of Judy." She glanced at her husband and then said, "We really should turn in, John."

"Not until I hear the rest of the pendant story," he replied.

Don smiled and said, "The best is yet to come." He motioned for one of them to take the chair, and continued as John sat and placed his hand on Judy's arm. "Ok, let's see… Joan and Colleen met us outside the jewelry shop and Judy made them swear that they wouldn't mention the pendant to anyone."

"Don, how did you escape the paparazzi during this trip?" John asked.

"I don't know, John. We were in the French Quarter, and no one recognized us. It was like we had a bubble around us or something."

"But how did the pendant get its powers?" Maureen asked.

"Well, it either already had the powers or the old Creole lady put a… a sp…" He tripped over the word,"spell… on it."

Had they not seen the pendant at work, John and Maureen would not have believed the words coming out of Don's mouth.

Don still had trouble believing them himself. "Did I tell you that the pendant was from an antique jewelry store? I think it was called Great Expectations. The guy who sold it to us said that the previous owner had been a World War II widow and that the heart was sent to her by her husband, who was stationed in France. He died before she received it and she never had it engraved. The guy said that he'd had it for five years and no one had ever expressed an interest in it. It was almost like it was waiting for me to buy it."

"So, how did one pendant become two?" Maureen asked.

"Oh…" He shook his head. "As I said, you're not gonna like this, but… Joan found this 'mystic' named Madam Medor and insisted that we go in to have our fortunes told."

"This from the man who didn't believe in spells?" John commented.

"Well, I didn't… at the time. I kept teasing Judy about finding out how many kids we'd have."

"How many?" Maureen asked.

"I don't think she ever told us. When we went in, Madam Medor looked us over and asked for the pendant. I took it off Judy's neck, and, as soon as I gave it to the woman, she dropped it, like it had burned her palm. She said that it, quote, 'carried too much sadness.' When she picked it up, it was in two pieces."

Don stopped and stared at Judy for a moment. "You know, now that I think about it, it was like the pendant was an omen. The half with my name on it was still on the necklace, but the part with Judy's name had broken off. The Creole woman picked them up and whispered a few words that I couldn't understand… then she gave them back to me. She told me to put the chain back around Judy's neck and keep the half with her name on it close to my heart. She said that only when the two were joined together would we be protected from evil and darkness."

"And, even though you didn't believe in black magic, you followed her instructions," John said.

"Colleen was the one who suggested that we put the broken piece on its own chain. We went back to the jeweler, and I thought that was as good a time as any to ask Judy to marry me. I mean, I knew she wasn't ready, but I thought it was time to promise her that I would wait for her, and then I gave it to Judy to put around my neck… I've never taken it off."

"Oh, my… that is quite a romantic story, Don," Maureen stated.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? I just wish I had realized it at the time. I teased her so much about it she refused to ever mention it again."

John stood and faced Don. "I don't want you or Judy to think that Maureen and I would ever object to your marriage. I would be honored to perform the ceremony as soon as you and Judy give me the word."

Don glanced down and struggled to maintain his composure. "It's… it's all in Judy's hands now…"

John put his hand on Don's shoulder and squeezed it. Maureen gave Don a hug and said, "Good things come in threes." She touched his pendant and said, "Maybe there's one more miracle left in this charm."

Don softly agreed. "Yeah, maybe there is."

* * *

_The dance was never ending. The vines and flowers were growing faster and faster. Her legs were getting tired and it was becoming more and more difficult to twirl away from the dangers. Don was nowhere to be found and the black robed figures now took on the persona of Effra and Madam Medor. When one tugged, the other pulled and it was impossible to pirouette away from Effra and the plants._

_Don reappeared and his heart pendant now hung against his chest glowing with an inner light. As he approached Judy and extended his arms, the light arced towards her and electrified the charm that hung around her neck. He enclosed her in his embrace and, like the night Effra cast her spell, the sparkling white light swirled around them and held them in a protective cocoon. _

* * *

As John and Maureen turned to leave, Don leaned over Judy and kissed her lips. His heart charm fell atop hers with a delicate tinkling sound and Judy's eyes flew open. He felt her lips respond to his own and he at first thought it was his imagination. Then her hand reached up and touched his cheek. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. "I was getting tired."

He kissed the palm of her hand and brought it to his heart… his real heart… She was awake and alive… with her full capacities. Effra's spell was not yet a memory, but it was only one step away from being vanquished.

* * *

Judy recovered quickly and was ready to leave her bed the next morning, but Maureen wouldn't hear of it. She had sent Don to get some sleep and brought Judy breakfast. "I must say, Judy, considering what you've been through, you look rested."

"Mom, all I did was sleep for almost twenty-four hours, I should be rested. I feel good enough to come to the table."

"Well, maybe for dinner, but I want to be sure you don't have a relapse." She watched Judy eat and added, "Your appetite doesn't seem to be affected."

"Oh, I'm ravenous! After all, I have missed a few meals."

She watched her daughter and was both amazed and thankful that she seemed to be recovering so quickly. "Judy, there is something I've wanted to talk with you about… your pendant. Don told us the story of how you found the pendant and about the Creole woman and that he asked you to marry him when you put his necklace on him. I can understand why you were afraid to tell us about it at first, but I don't understand why you still kept it a secret after you knew we approved of Don?"

Judy pushed her plate away. "I'm not sure… I intended on telling you and Dad, but every day seemed to bring a new crisis."

John appeared at the door and exclaimed, "How's my first-born princess?"

"I'm fine, Dad." She set her tray aside and stood. "See? I can even stand on one foot with my eyes closed."

"Now, don't overdo it, Judy. You were unconscious for quite a while."

"We were just talking about her pendant, John," Maureen said.

"That was quite a story. I wish we had known about it earlier," John stated.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have said something, but you had so much to worry about, I didn't think it was a good time to get married or even talk about it."

"And when _would_ be a good time?" John asked.

Judy didn't know what to say. "When we reach Alpha Centauri?"

"That day may never come, Judy. You and Don shouldn't have to postpone your happiness unless _you're _not ready."

Don walked up behind John just as he was finishing his sentence. "Not ready for what?" he asked.

"I sent you to get some rest, young man," Maureen chided him.

"Couldn't sleep."

Judy looked at his mussed hair and thought that he looked like a little boy who just woke up from his nap. Warmth flowed through her body from her head to her toes and her mouth curled into a wide smile. "I _am_ ready," she said with a lift of her shoulders.

Don was still clueless…

Judy went to him and threw her arms around his neck, saying, "Donald West, will you marry me?"

A grin lit up his face. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Space Croppers Alternate Universe**

**Effra Casts the Spell…**

**Dedication to a Full Recovery…**

**Part 9**

With no after effects of her injury, Judy was restored to her cheerful, glowing self within days. Plans were being made to stage the wedding outside the Jupiter. Music would be provided by Will and Penny; however, there would be few flowers and no white wedding dress. There would, however, be wedding rings.

Before the launch, Don's parents made sure he had rings for both him and Judy. He kept them in a small box near his bed. The wedding was only days away when Don opened the box to check that they were indeed still there. He stared at the rings and reminisced…

_It was the night before the launch, and his father, a retired Air Force colonel, had just told Don how proud he was of him. His mother gave him a tearful hug and said, "You know that your father and I wish we could be there when you and Judy marry, Don."_

"_I know, Mom, I'm sorry… but you'll be with us…"_

"_We're going to make sure of that because we're giving you these." Mrs. West took her husband's hand and slipped his ring off his fourth finger and he did the same to her. They pressed the rings into his hand and closed his fingers around them. _

"_But… these are yours…"_

"_Don't worry, son, we're still married," his father said. "We promise we'll get new rings for our thirty-fifth anniversary, which is only two months away."_

_Don hugged them both. "Be happy, son," were his father's last words, and his mother added, "And tell Judy how much it means to me to have her wear my ring." As Don backed away from them for the last time, he wiped his tears and whispered, "I love you." His parents held each other and nodded. "We love you," his mother replied, and his father added, "Wherever you'll be…" _

Don wiped a tear from the corner of his left eye and sighed. He missed his family, which was large, boisterous and close. He ached to see his parents and siblings again. He remembered when he told his parents about the New Orleans experience and his mother had warned him not to take it lightly. He had laughed her fears off at the time. If he had only known then what he knew now.

* * *

As the wedding approached, Don's sleep became increasingly disrupted. He'd wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air. Effra's face would loom before him and his body would, once again, betray him. His habit was to get up and head to his pilot's chair where he would clutch his pendant and think about what his nights would be like with Judy. His biggest fear was that Effra would interrupt those nights too.

Two nights before the wedding, John heard Don climb up the ladder and followed him, and then dropped into the co-pilot's chair beside him. "Nerves?" he asked.

"No… I wish it was," Don replied.

"Then what? Do you still have dreams of that… witch?"

Don closed his eyes and cringed. "The curse of manhood, Smith called it."

"And you're worried that it will interfere when you and Judy…"

Don nodded.

"You have your pendants. They'll protect you."

"I hope so," Don whispered.

"Speaking of… protection… there is one thing I need to ask you, as the commander of this mission and… as Judy's father…"

"Children?" Don asked.

"Now would not be the best time…"

"I know, John. I've thought of that, or I should say, my brother Chuck did. He has a, well, a wicked sense of humor, and his parting gift to me was… lots of supplies…"

John chuckled at that. "Well, I only hope that you and Judy enjoy every moment of your married life as much as Maureen and I have."

Don smiled and tilted his head as he spoke. "You and Maureen _are_ our role models."

The elevator rose to the top level and Judy walked towards them. "May I join my two favorite men, or is this a private conversation?"

John stood and hugged his daughter. "Just talking about men stuff."

Judy raised her eyebrows at her father. "Don't worry. Don handled it well, and now I'll leave you two alone."

"Good-night, Dad."

She fit herself into her father's chair and brought her feet up underneath her. She studied the drawn lines on Don's face and noticed the dark shadows under his eyes. She knew that he had yet to have a peaceful night's sleep since the croppers left. He hadn't told her what was keeping him up at night, but she had a pretty good idea about what it was, and she was determined to talk about it before their wedding night.

"Don," she started, "I think we need to talk about a few things."

He gave her a crooked grin. "You're father's already covered all the bases with me. No kids while we're stranded on this planet."

"I'm not worried about that… whatever happens… happens…"

He grew serious again, "Judy, you should be. I'm not going to put you in a dangerous situation."

"I know that, Don. I brought pills with me and I've started them."

"They take a month to work, don't they?"

"Yes, to be safe."

"Then I've got us covered, so to speak, during that time."

"I wanted to talk with you about why you're not sleeping. Tell me what's going on."

He looked away from her. He hated not having control of his body, let alone having to_talk_ about it.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

He nodded. "The same one… every night."

"Effra?"

"Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "But that's not the worst of it, Judy. I, uh, that is, my body... well, _really_ my…"

She put her hand up to stop him. It was bad enough hearing about it, without envisioning the details. "I get it."

"So, I come up here to think about what sex will be like with you, and… stop thinking about her."

Judy couldn't resist throwing in a barb. "And her hand?"

"_That_ is not funny."

"I'm sorry…" She supposed she was still angry at Effra for affecting them across the galaxy. "Dr. Smith thinks the spell is still with you."

"Smith talked to you? Why that…"

"Don… I asked him to tell me the words again."

He frowned. "Well, I'm hoping that once we make love, the spell will be totally broken and she'll leave me alone. Your father told me not to worry… that our pendants will protect us."

Judy left the chair and kneeled by Don. She looked up at him and said, "Dad's probably right, but I don't want to spend our wedding night worrying about whether or not _Effra_ is going to join us."

"So…"

"So… _'Sex with none must come undone.'_"

He shook his head. "Judy, I don't want your first time to be…"

"Neither do I." She place her hand on his forearm. "I want you thinking about me, not fighting her, but there has to be a first time." She stood and took his hand. "Come with me. I have an idea."

He followed her as she lead him to his room and closed the door. She pulled his tee shirt out of his pajama bottoms and tugged it over his head. His pendant rose up with the collar and then dropped back against his chest. "Judy…"

"Trust me," she replied and pushed him gently onto the bed. She stripped from the waist up and her pendant nestled between her breasts. She sat across his thighs and ran her hands from his wrists up to his shoulders.

He was surprised at her boldness, and hoped that it was a side of her that would carry over into their marriage. "Can I touch you?" he asked, and she nodded. He had done the same to Effra, but this was so… different. When he held her, it was as if he was stroking a soft, delicate flower that blossomed with his touch.

She loved the feel of his fingers on her skin. It electrified her and she wanted more. She had to remind herself that tonight was about him, not her. She moved her hands over his chest and down to his stomach. As she reached inside his pants, he gasped and grabbed her wrist. He froze and suddenly wasn't sure who was in front of him.

"Look at me, Don. Look into my eyes," she stated as she waited for him to release her hand. He focused on those blue eyes and imagined that he was diving into their blue depths, deep into her soul. The intensity built quickly and ended strongly. He felt as if he had just leaped from a high dive. He touched bottom and ascended through the cooling waters, breaking the surface with a glorious splash.

Judy removed her hand and let him catch his breath, but her eyes never left his. Then she softly asked, "Whom were you thinking about?"

"You," he whispered.

"Whom do you want to be with?"

He reached for her cheek. "You."

She titled her head and her eyes softened. "Whom do you love?"

He smiled. "You."

Satisfied, she lay on his chest and murmured, "I think we broke the spell."

"And we didn't need our pendants to do it," he observed.

She lifted her head stated, "That's because the power isn't in the pendants, Don. It's inside us."

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Space Cropper's AU**

**Effra Casts the Spell… **

**Dedication to a Full Recovery…**

**Part 10**

Breakfast was almost finished when Judy joined her family. "I hope I'm not too late," she said as she bounced into her seat.

"I thought you were going to sleep late today?" Penny asked.

"Once you got up, I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Where's Don?" Will asked. "He's usually already here before we get up."

"He must be still asleep," Judy said.

John's eyebrows lifted and he gazed at her. She seemed especially perky this particular morning. He wondered if… but then told himself that it really wasn't any of his business at this point… but… she was still his little girl… living under his roof… with his younger children…

Maureen caught his eye and knew exactly what he was thinking, so she tried to change his focus by saying, "I'm glad he's finally getting some sleep. He couldn't keep going the way he was."

"May I venture a guess that the evil spell has been broken?" Smith asked with a twinkle in his eye as he sat down to join the family.

Judy smiled coyly and replied, "You can guess as much as you like, Dr. Smith. My lips are sealed."

Don then sauntered out of the ship, fixing the cuff of his shirt. "Will you unseal them for me?" he asked, and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he sat down.

"Major, you look quite… satisfied this morning," Smith commented.

"Just following your medical advice, _Doctor_ Smith," Don replied.

Smith was shocked. The major had actually called him by his title. "As well you should, Major." He accepted a cup of coffee from Maureen and toasted Don.

As Maureen handed Don his mug, she was amazed at the change in his features and demeanor from the previous day. Like her husband, she wondered what had gone on between her daughter and her fiancé. Whatever it was, it seemed to have banished the demons that had been haunting them both since the croppers left.

"Have you thought about what songs you want sung at the wedding, Judy?" Penny asked.

"Yes, but I'm open to suggestions. Don, do you have any favorite songs you want played?"

"Stairway to Heaven?" he asked.

John cleared his throat. He had had enough innuendo for one day. "Will, Penny… I think it's time that you both started your chores."

"But, Dad, we need to know what songs we're going to be singing."

"Later. I want to talk with Judy and Don right now."

"Oh, I must be tending to my chores also… Work, work, work… builds character," Dr. Smith stated as he made a hasty exit with the children.

Before Don could open his mouth to retort, the table was cleared of everyone except Maureen and John. He had a feeling that he and Judy were in for a lecture.

John crossed his arms. "All right, what went on between you two last night?"

Judy and Don glanced at each other, neither wanting to talk about their intimacy of the night before. "With all due respect, John, what went on between Judy and me really isn't any of your business."

John's temper was warming. "Whatever you do under my roof _is_ my business, Major West."

Don was not intimidated by his 'friend' and challenged his belief. "Excuse me, but the last time I looked, the ship belonged to all of us, not just you."

"I am the commander of this vessel as well as Judy's father! I have a right to know what is going on with her."

Judy looked helplessly at her mother, and Maureen tried to intervene. "Now, John…"

"Stay out of this Maureen. You should be as upset as I am. They did 'something' with Penny and Will close by. That is not right!"

Judy's blood was boiling now too. "Dad, we didn't do anything wrong. We did what we needed to do to finally lay that spell to rest."

"What else was laid, young lady?"

Don was furious now. He stood and confronted John. "What did you say?"

John stood nose to nose with Don, but before he could repeat himself, both Maureen and Judy intervened to calm their mates. "Father! For your information I am still a virgin, but I agree with Don that our sex life is none of your business."

"When it affects Penny and Will, it is."

"So what are we supposed to do, stay celibate for the rest of our lives?" Don asked.

Maureen raised her hands. "That's enough! Both of you… Now, let's all sit down like adults and discuss this calmly."

They stood their ground for one more moment, and then both sat.

"No, Don, we don't expect that. Do we, John?" Maureen stated.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I guess I was being unreasonable," John replied.

"Look, John, we made sure to respect everyone's privacy by keeping things very quiet, and I think that we deserve the same in return," Don said.

Embarrassment was creeping up John's neck. Don was right. "I supposed I'm… having a reaction to losing my oldest daughter."

"You're not losing me Dad. If anything, you're gaining a son."

"And not losing a friend," Don added.

John's managed a brief smile. "I suppose that was on my mind too. I guess I'm afraid of how much things will change."

"One thing will never change, Dad. We'll always love you and respect your privacy as well as Penny's and Will's. Can you do the same for us?"

He nodded.

"Well, I need to find Penny and Will and talk about music." She gave her father a peck on the cheek and left the table.

"Forgive me, Don?" John asked.

"Nothing to forgive," Don said. Though he hoped not, he stated, "I'll probably be the same way with my daughter." He reached out and shook John's hand. "I'm going to work on the Chariot," and he left.

"Well, I suppose I made a spectacle of myself," John stated.

"Yes, you did," Maureen replied.

"Judy's always been so sensitive and delicate. I'm afraid to turn her over to another man to take care of her."

"But we already did… a long time ago, and Don has proven that he's up to the task."

"I guess you're right. It's hell growing old."

"I beg your pardon! Our children are growing up – we are not growing old."

"Did I tell you that I love you today?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you, Maureen. I hope that they'll always be as happy as we are…"

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Space Croppers Alternate Universe**

**Effra Casts the Spell…**

**Dedication to a Full Recovery…**

**Part 11**

Though it would not be traditional, Maureen worked on a wedding dress from the colorful material she had brought with them. Lavender trimmed with green would have to substitute for white and it would be a mini dress, rather than the usual gown and veil. While Judy was having her final fitting, Maureen stood back and apologized to her. "I'm sorry I didn't seriously consider the possibility of a marriage ceremony for you, Judy. I might have at least brought some white material, or if I had just brought my own wedding veil for you to wear."

"It's all right, mother. I have a few strands of white ribbon that I'll weave through my hair and let hang behind me. It really doesn't matter what I wear… By the way, Mom, is Dad ok?"

"You were his first baby girl, Judy. It's hard for him to hand you over to another man. He's always been your protector and you've worshiped him. Now you'll be worshipping someone else."

"Oh, Mom, I'll be the same."

"Who will you run to first if something awful happens? Don or your father?"

"…Don."

"And that's how it should be, Judy."

* * *

Although he hadn't planned on bothering Don, John approached the Chariot and asked, "How are things going?"

"Ok, I guess." Don had worked hard on transforming the Chariot into a celestial bed. He had scrubbed it inside and out and removed all but the two front seats. He outfitted the floor with as much cushioning as he could find, as well as blankets and a couple of pillows. He had taken out the navigation unit between the two seats and replaced it with a CD player and candle holder. He placed a few more candles around the sides so that they would have enough light to see each other's eyes, yet still be able to gaze through the glass at the stars above. Satisfied with his work, he asked John, "What do you think?"

John walked around the vehicle and inwardly cringed at what Don would be doing with his daughter on those blankets in a night or two. John shook his head. "It's hell to see your children grow up and away from you."

"John, please don't think that I'm taking Judy away from you."

He put his hand up to stop him. "Maureen already gave me the lecture. Just promise me you'll take good care of her."

"John, I'll protect her with my life."

"I know… you already have…"

* * *

Maureen and Penny had decorated the canopy as well as they could with leaves and vines from the few plants that surrounded the area. The path from the ramp of the Jupiter to the canopy had been outlined with pipes that were decorated as beautifully as the edges of the canopy. A small table was used as an altar and Maureen had place three candles on it. Don had entrusted John with his parents' rings and they lay in a small dish in front of the center candle.

The ceremony was held at sunset with the beams of light casting a soft glow through the fabric overhead. As the officiator, best man and father of the bride, John needed to delegate some duties to others. Dr. Smith, with Don's tentative blessing, stood in for John at Don's side. Maureen was designated to walk Judy down the aisle. Penny was the maid of honor, and Will, the musician. While Judy and the women dressed, the men waited on the upper deck until given the word by Maureen that the ceremony could begin.

As Will tuned his guitar, John flipped through his Bible. Dr. Smith sat and stared at Don pacing back and forth in front of the viewport and finally said, "Major, please be still, you're giving me nystagmus."

"What's taking them so long?" Don asked.

"Gee, Don. I don't see what all the fuss is about," Will said. "You're just getting married in front of us. It's not like you have to stand in front of a big audience or anything."

Don smiled. "I'm not nervous."

"Sure, you're not, Don," John teased. "That's why you've carved a rut in the floor."

Don shook his head. Let them think he was nervous. That was easier to explain than the real reason he was pacing. He had dreamed of making love to Judy for almost five years and now it was only hours away. When he thought of all the times they had come so close…

* * *

Judy wore the lavender dress her mother had made, but no turtleneck. She and her mother had just finished intertwining the ribbons in her hair, and Penny handed her a small spray of blue grass and flowers to carry. Judy turned to her sister and mother and asked, "How do I look?"

"Oh, Judy, you look beautiful," Penny replied.

Maureen added, "You're radiant. Don won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Judy smiled and said, "We've waited so long and he's been so patient…"

"Well, it won't be much longer now, Judy. May I tell them that you're ready?"

She nodded. Maureen sent Penny ahead to tell the men to get into their places.

"Mom? How did you feel on your wedding day?"

"Oh, Judy. I adored your father… and still do… I couldn't wait to be married."

"That's how I feel. I can't believe that tonight I'll go to sleep beside Don and wake up in his arms."

"That is a wonderful part of marriage, Judy, but there will be difficult times."

"I know. There'll be times when we'll be angry and argue, probably more than you and Dad have, but I love him so much…"

Maureen hugged her daughter and murmured, "…And he loves you just as much, so I know you'll be happy." She stepped back. "Are you ready?" Judy nodded and they rode the elevator to the top deck where Penny was waiting and she cued Will to start the music.

Will strummed the chords to the tune of John Denver's "Follow Me." John stood behind the 'altar,' and he and Don faced the Jupiter's hatch with Dr. Smith at Don's side. Penny stepped out, colorful ribbons woven through her hair to match her usual uniform. Then Judy appeared in the doorway in her new dress with white ribbons trailing behind her and her hair cascading down her neck. Her heart pendant caught the light as she and Maureen walked steadily down the 'aisle' and Will sang,

"_Follow me where I go what I do and who I know  
Make it part of you to be a part of me…"_

As beautiful as she appeared, all Don could see were her clear blue eyes when she caught his eye and smiled. She noticed that his pendant was inside his shirt, as usual. He mouthed the words, _'I love you' _as she approached and she melted. Her mother squeezed her arm in support. After giving Don a kiss on the cheek, Maureen stood to Judy's left.

"…_Take my hand and I will follow you"_

Before Judy took Don's hand, she slid her finger under the chain around his neck and brought out his half of the heart pendant. She smiled as it too caught the waning light of this planet's sun. Penny took her place beside Will and began singing with him.

"…_To have you there beside me and never be alone  
And all the time that you're with me  
We will be at home_

_Follow me…"_

John commenced the ceremony. "We have gathered together today to celebrate the union of these two loving spirits, Judith and Donald, in the bonds of holy matrimony. They have demonstrated time and again that they are dedicated to and love each other without reservation, and they have pledged to commit themselves to their love.

Don, please take Judy's right hand. Donald Michael West, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife… to have and to hold… from this day forward… until death do you part?"

"I do… until death do us part… and beyond."

"Judy, please take Don's right hand. Judith Elana Robinson, do you take this man to be your wedded husband… to have and to hold… from this day forward… until death do you part?"

"I do… until death and beyond…"

John picked up the dish with the rings and continued. "These rings represent the loving life of Don's parents that has lasted thirty-five years and more. May you receive the blessings that they bestow upon you through these circles of love." Don picked up his mother's ring and brought it to his lips before placing it on Judy's forefinger.

"Judy, with this ring, I thee wed."

Judy picked up her father-in-law's ring and repeated the same to Don.

Penny and Will sang one of their favorite songs from The Lion King.

"_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love…"_

Don picked up the candle from his side of the altar while Judy took hers and together they lit the center candle as the music continued.

"_Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life..."_

Maureen dabbed at her eyes as she gazed upon her daughter. She caught John's eye and remembered their own wedding so many years before.

"Don, the spirit of your parents and family flows within you. I know they offer you and Judy their unconditional love, just as Maureen and I do. You've been a part of this family for some time now, and I officially welcome you. He shook Don's hand in both his own and then kissed his daughter's cheek. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Don couldn't contain himself any longer. He broke into a broad grin and his eyes sparkled with tears as he took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Judy threw her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her as chastely as he could for a passionate man. Penny and Will then sang the Kenny Loggins/Stevie Nicks duet as the recessional,

"_Whenever I call you 'Friend'  
I begin to think I understand  
Any where we are  
You and I have always been  
Forever and ever"_

John nudged Don and Judy to turn and Maureen hugged and kissed both of them. Even Dr. Smith offered his hand to Don and kissed Judy.

"_I see myself within your eyes  
And that's all I need to show me why  
Everything I do  
Always takes me home to you"_

As Judy took Don's hand she sang the next verse along with Penny,

"_Now I know my life has given me  
More than memories  
Day by day, we can see  
In every moment there's a reason to carry on"_

Don grinned his widest and then they started down the 'aisle.'

"_Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light  
Never seen such a beautiful sight  
See love glowing on us every night  
I know forever we'll be doing it… right…"_

As they approached the Jupiter, they stopped and Don gave her an enveloping embrace, lifting her off the ground. "I love you, Mrs. West," Don whispered in her ear.

"And I love you... and your parents. I wish they were here," Judy said.

He nodded and brushed a tear away. "My mom wanted me to tell you how proud she was that you would be wearing her ring."

Judy nodded and hugged him again. Penny and Will now approached for their hugs and kisses and the party was started. Maureen had outdone herself on both the meal and the cake. By the time they fed each other a bite of cake, Don was anxious to get started on their honeymoon, but Maureen wouldn't let them go without the traditional dances. Penny and Will were once again pressed into service as John asked Judy to dance to a song from Fiddler on the Roof, and Maureen approached Don.

"_Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little boy at play?  
I don't remember growing older  
When - did - they?"_

Midway through the dance, John tapped Don on the shoulder and they switched partners. Both of them longed to hold their wives, especially John. The years had flown by and he needed to hold onto her so he could understand and recover.

"_Sunrise, sunset, Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears"_

The dance ended. Don took Judy's hand and prepared to say their good-byes. When Will announced, "One more song for your first official dance," Don rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, but nodded. He could be patient for a little bit longer.

Will strummed the intro to "Stairway to Heaven" and Don burst out laughing. Just as he took Judy in his arms, Penny faded in a more appropriate song and Judy sang along with "Chicago" in Don's ear.

"_As time goes on I realize_

_Just what you mean to me_

_And now, now that you're near_

_Promise your love_

_That I've waited to share_

_And dreams of our moments together_

_Color my world with hope of loving you"_

They held each other close as the song ended and Don prayed that they would finally be able to escape. "Uh, I hope no one takes this the wrong way, but, Judy and I _really_ need to leave now. I mean I love you all, but…"

Judy picked up her small bouquet and handed it to Penny. They hugged, and Judy moved around the circle of her family, hugging and kissing each in succession, and Don did the same. Then he took her hand and led her to the Chariot, looking forward to their first night together…

* * *

Don drove far enough away from the Jupiter to allow them their privacy. He pulled the Chariot into a clearing in front of a cave. If a meteor shower were to occur, they could pull into the cave to escape any damage. Don turned off the motor and sat quietly before looking over at his wife._'My wife,'_ he thought, _'I like the sound of that.'_

Judy glanced over at him, almost shyly, but her thoughts returned to the last time she was in bed with Don. She had hungered for more then, and now she would get what she desired. They were about to consummate their marriage. _'Marriage,'_ she thought, _'I like the sound of that.'_

"Well," Don said. "We're here." Don had pulled the curtains closed all around the Chariot and strung a blanket behind the two seats as a curtain so that Judy would be surprised when he pulled them open.

Judy looked around at their surroundings. The Chariot was parked in a semi-circular formation of rocks and the sky was breathtaking. "What comes next?" she asked.

He laughed and tilted his head. "You, I hope."

She giggled along with him. "And what about you?"

"Oh, I'll come along at some point too. You took care of me a couple of nights ago and now I want to return the favor."

"Don, you don't have to keep score. I just want to be with you."

"I know, but I want to be sure you know that I believe in, uh, balanced intimacy. I want you to be as happy and satisfied as I am."

"I already am happy."

He nodded and leaned closer to her. "But I think I can make you happier." She met his lips as he caressed her cheek. The anticipation was already exciting him. He backed away and let out a long breath. "Is there, uh, anything you'd like to do or talk about before we get started?"

"Can you give me a tour of the facilities?" she asked.

"Sure." He turned and pushed the curtain behind them aside so Judy could see the make-shift bed.

"Oh, my. That looks… comfortable…"

"It is. I already tried it out."

"Um, do you mind if I get a little more comfortable myself?"

"Just hop back there and I'll let you have all the privacy you need. Let me know when you're done." After Judy disappeared behind the curtain, Don lit the large candle between the seats. He popped in a CD, which he had recently made for this very night. It was a series of love songs special to both of them and he hoped it would help set the mood. He wished he had some wine, but alcohol was one thing they had left behind on Earth. Iced tea would have to suffice and he poured two glasses full and brought out a small snack of fruit.

When she opened the curtain, Don's mouth fell to his knees. She wore a silky blue negligee… "Wow… I mean, I, uh, didn't expect you to look so..." She threw her arms around him and didn't give him a chance to finish. Kissing him hungrily, she pulled him out of his seat, but he stopped her and caught his breath, chuckling at her enthusiasm. "Judy… uh, slow down just a tiny bit. Let me get settled back there first."

She lay back seductively on the 'bed' and waited. "I'm glad you like the negligee, I was hoping you would be surprised after seeing me in that awful bathrobe the last couple of years." She watched him creep around the Chariot and commented, "Don, everything is perfect."

"Just another touch or two… for romance. Do you mind if I open the curtains up so we can get a better view of the stars?" She waved her hand in approval and he lit the few candles he had spaced around the back of the vehicle after he tied the curtains back. He handed her a glass of tea to keep her occupied while he stripped himself of his more restrictive clothing. She set it aside when he settled in next to her.

"Boxers, not briefs tonight?" she asked.

"I, uh, wanted you to have easy access," he grinned. He took her in his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. They reveled in the luxury of not worrying about interruptions. Their pendants clinked together with a spark. "I guess Madame Medor is back," he joked. He trailed his fingers up Judy's back, and then slowly pulled a strap off her shoulder. She moaned as he kissed his way down her chest.

The night passed slowly and deliciously as they stroked and caressed each part of the other's body. Judy had no idea that love could be so… glorious. She held him tightly and never wanted the moment of their union to end, and neither did he, but he only had so much control. Exhausted, he lay back and took her left hand in his. As their rings touched, he swore he heard what sounded like a bell ringing. "Judy? Did you hear that?" he asked.

"The bell?" she replied.

"Yeah."

She nodded. "What was the line in that Christmas movie? 'Every time a bell rings an angel gets it wings'?"

He grinned. "I think the angels in this instance are my parents. I guess they approve."

She giggled. "I hope they weren't hanging around here a few minutes ago."

"Oh, you never know with my parents. They're just as feisty as yours." He thought about his family and whispered, "Thanks, Mom… Thanks, Dad… I miss you both, but know that I'm happy."

They held each other as they gazed at the stars and listened to the music. Judy started singing softly along with Sade,

"_I always hope that you remember  
What we have is strong and tender_

_In the middle of the madness  
hold on…"_

Don even joined in with her, singing the male counterpart.

"_Nothing can come  
Between us  
Nothing can pull us apart  
Nothing can come  
Between us…"_

Her eyes had always mesmerized him, but now he marveled at the beauty of her voice as she continued to sing.

"…_There is always this  
And this is everlasting  
Hold on…"_

They both sang.

"_It's about faith  
It's about trust..._

…_Nothing can come  
Nothing can come  
Nothing can come between us…"_

When the song ended, Judy nuzzled Don's neck. As she kissed her way to his lips, their pendants touched without a sound or even a spark. They didn't notice as they started their evening's activities all over again. Don decided that this night would most likely be the closest he would ever get to heaven, and, for him, it was more than close enough.

* * *

They had three days of unending bliss, spending their time exploring the cave and each other. Every morning, they woke up in an embrace, still awed by the experience. On the final evening of their honeymoon, they lay side by side, wishing that they could have three more. "I don't want to go back," Judy said.

"Neither do I, but I'm afraid your parents will come after us of we stay one more night."

"Let's make up some excuse… The Chariot won't start."

Don laughed at that. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure your father would buy that one. Out of gas, Dad…"

"Hey, you don't have to worry about my father anymore. We're legal now, remember?"

He held up his left hand and said, "Oh, yeah, that's what this gold band is for… to remind me…"

She playfully slapped him on the arm and exclaimed, "Donald West!"

"Yes, Mrs. West?"

"I thought you would do anything to make me happy."

"I have, haven't I?"

"One more night? Please?"

He couldn't resist her pout and wanted more than one more night himself. "Ok… I'll call your dad. One more night… but then, it's back to reality."

"Thank you… you won't be sorry."

* * *

When the Chariot pulled up to the Jupiter, Penny and Will ran outside immediately to greet them. Judy jumped out of the vehicle and hugged them both. Don was soon at her side, and gave Penny a warm hug and Will a brisk handshake. "We have some rock samples for you, Will," Don said.

"And we found these plants I've never seen before, Penny. I brought some back for you to study," Judy stated.

Maureen watched them both and smiled at the ease with which they greeted the children. Nothing was different other than the invisible tether that connected Don and Judy, keeping them in constant contact. She turned to her husband and glimpsed a fleeting sadness that only she would have noticed. He was still mourning the loss of his little girl.

Maureen greeted her daughter and son-in-law and John soon followed her lead. They helped unload the Chariot; however, Don was reluctant to disassemble the bed. He had had the best nights of his life in there and he wished he could relive at least one of them.

"It really has to go, doesn't it?" he asked John.

John clamped a hand on Don's shoulder and said, "We won't be needing the Chariot for a few more days… You could spend your nights there until Judy moves all her things into your room."

Don grinned at his friend. They both knew that Judy had already moved all her belongings. "You know, John, that's a good idea. I'll suggest it to Judy."

Maureen had heard their exchange and put her arm around her husband's waist as Don went to talk with Judy. "That was quite a transition from 'father' to 'friend,' John."

He looked down at his wife and answered, "This might not be as difficult as I thought it would be." He kissed her on the lips and glanced at Don and Judy. Judy threw her arms around Don's neck and pulled him into a hug, and then brought his lips to hers for a long passionate kiss. John observed, "Yes, all seems right with our world right now. Despite everything we've all been through… love goes on…"

Maureen nodded. "The most powerful force in the universe…"

* * *

The End…


End file.
